


He Loves You, Harry

by akwardcadabra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Harry, Arguing, Boggarts, Crying Draco, Everyone Is Alive, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Up, Sad Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco fight and Harry started to ignore Draco, because he is angry. Draco, on the other hand is sad.<br/>Also: Draco's Boggart kind of saved the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Loves You, Harry

“Mister Potter! Mister Malfoy! I would really appreciate it, if you could carry out your domestic fights outside of me class!” Professor McGonagall finally snapped, after watching Harry and Draco argue quietly in the back of the class, while she was trying to teach.

Harry was furious, about the fight, about Draco and about the fact that the blond now got all of the attention on them “Well, I am very sorry.”  
Draco glared at Harry “Excuse me, Professor, but if Harry wasn’t being such a stuck up idiot, I wouldn’t even be this mad!”

“Well-“ Harry started “If Draco wasn’t such an arse, I wouldn’t even have to hate him!”

Everyone, who was using this dispute as an excuse to talk to their friends, before, were quiet now and awaiting Draco’s reaction to it.  
Some expected him to yell at Harry, some to run out and tell Harry that he would pay for what he just said.

No one however expected Draco to be at the verge of tears and trying to remain glaring at his boyfriend. Harry was breathing heavily looking at the blond, angrily. Then, without another word, Draco got up and stormed out.

Harry looked after him, a little surprised that Draco would just run out like this.  
Pansy glared at him angrily “I guess, if you were planing on hurting Draco, you have succeeded now!”  
McGonagall gave a small sigh “I would appreciate it-“  
“Well, he insulted me and my parents!!” he glared at her “Of course I am angry at him now! You would be, too!”  
“I would, but I would never tell my significant other that I hate them!”  
“Well, this time –and you can quote me on that- I will not be the first one to apologize! Tell him I don’t want to see him in the next few days!” Harry snapped and looked at his book.  
“May I continue then?” Professor McGonagall asked.  
“I am sorry, Professor.” Harry said and paid attention to the class.  
After said class was over, Pansy took Draco’s bag and gave Harry a glare.

\---

The very same evening, Harry happened to run into Draco.  
The blond snapped, not knowing it was Harry “Watch where you're going, you-“ he stopped, as he looked up “Harry…”  
“Draco.” Harry said dryly.  
“I guess we won’t be sharing a bed tonight. Or may I sleep in your bed?”  
Harry snorted, but Draco knew he was still angry “You know, how annoying it is to convince the fat Lady to let a Slytherin in. And I will surely not take that upon me, again, for you. Not after all that happened today. Now, get out of my way.”  
Draco sighed sadly and moved out of the way “I guess, I will sleep on my own.”  
“You should.” Harry began to walk away, but couldn’t help but wish Draco a “Good night.” To which the blond wished him a good night, too.

\---

The next day, Harry ignored Draco. Draco wanted to talk to Harry, but didn’t want to seem too needy, thus he searched for a reason. Pansy was helping him with that.

“Maybe give him back his Potions book.” She finally said at dinner.  
“That’s a good idea. Thank you very much.” He took Harry’s Potions book and walked to the Gryffindor table.

“Harry?” he said quietly. The brunet didn’t answer.  
“Harry, I know you are ignoring me and probably hate me, but I just wanted to give you back your Potions book.” He swallowed and put it down in front of Harry.  
The brunet didn’t say anything, just continued eating.  
“Fine! Then I’ll go! Be that way!” Draco said, trying to sound as angrily as he could, before taking off.

Pansy looked after him “Draco, don’t-“ she began rather loudly, but the blond was already gone.  
Harry received and angry glare from her and a questioning one from several other students and professors, including Professor Lupin and Hermione.

Hermione bowed forward, leaning onto the table "Harry, I know you're angry, but you could at least talk to him, you know!"  
Harry scoffed "Well, he should apologize."  
"You are being so stubborn!" Hermione glared at him.  
"I am not! I just don't understand, how he could not just apologize." Harry sighed a little.  
Hermione shook her head "Well, maybe it's because you are ignoring him!"

After dinner, Harry wanted to leave, but Lupin stepped next to him "What was that with Draco, Harry?"  
"We fought." Harry said calmly.  
"He seems quite sad. You should talk to him." Lupin said and stepped in front of Harry.  
"I won't. This time, I won't be the first one to give in. Any other time, but not after he insulted my parents like that."  
"Very well then. I need to leave and prepare class for tomorrow. Good night."  
"To you, too, Professor." Harry murmured and left.

As Lupin walked trough the corridor leading to his bedroom, he heard quiet sobbing.  
"Hello?" He called out, walking into the direction of the crying and found Draco "Draco, are you hurt? What happened?"  
"N-nothing. I'm fine." the blond said, before standing up from the bench he'd been sitting on.

Lupin stopped him "It is because you fought with Harry, isn't it?"  
"Yes! But it is important to know that I wouldn't normally cry, over a fight. But..." he broke down sobbing "He told me he hated me."  
The professor put a hand on the boys back "Listen, he doesn't hate you. I know. He's just angry."  
"Why should I believe that? He said it himself." Draco wiped his eyes.  
"I can't give you a reason to believe me, but I promise you, I will think of something to make Harry forgive you." Lupin smiled at Draco.  
"R-really?" The blond asked, cursing himself for acting so vulnerable at the same time.  
"Yes, really. But now you should go to your dorm." Lupin got up again.  
"I will. Thank you Professor." Draco smiled at him, before standing up himself.  
"My pleasure to help you two." Lupin smiled, before wishing Draco "Good night" and leaving.  
Draco called after him "Good night." And went to sleep, hoping Lupin would find a way to make Harry forgive him.

\---

“Harry!” Blaise called out for Harry “You are such an arse!”

It was the next day and Harry was currently sitting outside, enjoying the fresh air, after there was a big thunderstorm last night, reading, as Blaise came towards him.

Maybe Blaise was annoyed, because Draco had been a little scared last night.  
Well, to be honest, Draco was pretty afraid of thunderstorms and truth be told, Harry was feeling kind of guilty, last night, after he heard thunder roll outside and Draco wasn’t next to him.  
He had always comforted Draco and Draco always comforted him after nightmares.  
They’ve always been there for each other. But he still couldn’t believe, Draco would insult his parents, when it was him and Harry, who were fighting.

“What is it, Blaise?” Harry asked and the other male came further towards him.  
“Why are you doing this to Draco?!”  
“Doing what? We had a fight and I want a little space. Is this so bad? He is an adult, he can handle it to be apart from me a little while.” Harry said, putting his book down.  
“He was crying the whole night. He cast a Silencing charm, but it didn’t do much.” Blaise was angry, but was trying to sound normal “And he would curse me, if he knew, I was telling you this. But he was sobbing so badly, clinging to his pillow. Everyone cast some kind of spell, so they could sleep. But I just couldn’t ignore it. He was so scared of the storm and kept sobbing your name!”

Now that he was lost in re-telling the events from last night, he couldn’t control his anger “I know you’re mad! But it was totally unnecessary to tell him that you hate him! He kept repeating ‘He hates me.’ You broke his heart! How could you do that?! He loves you so much!” 

Harry was a little taken about. Draco cried over him? Sobbed his name? Repeated the things Harry said to him over and over again? He loved him? They didn’t say that to each other. Not yet. Harry loved him, but was always afraid that Draco might not be ready for it, yet. 

The brunet’s chest was clenching. He was too hard on Draco. Maybe he should apologize.  
“I need to go.” Harry got up.  
“No! You stay here and-“  
Blaise’s hand was slapped away “I said, I need to go!” And with that he was gone.

\---

But Harry couldn’t find Draco and the first time he saw him again, was in class.  
Apparently this lesson they were training to defend themselves against Boggarts.

Professor Lupin opened the closet and the Boggart came out. He really hoped his plan would work and he wouldn't make the situation worse.  
The first one was Pansy, who quickly got rid of her Boggart.  
Ron did well, too and so did Hermione. Just a simply ‘Ridikkulus’ and it was gone.

The next one was Draco, who seemed tired and sad. Harry was kind of afraid, he had to admit, that this might end badly or hurt Draco more than he already was.

To everyone’s surprise the Boggart turned into Harry and Draco was looking at it scared, holding up his wand.

Then it started talking “Do you honestly think, I could ever love someone like you?”  
Draco opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was “Ri-“  
Boggart-Harry interrupted him “I hate you! I really hate you!”  
Draco was now crying and couldn’t find the words to say anything.

“Come on, Draco.” Professor Lupin encouraged him “Just say it. ‘Ridikkulus’. It’s easy. Just say it loud and clear.”  
“Ri-“ he managed to get out, before a sob wrecked his body. 

“I never loved you! And I never will! I regret ever knowing you! I just wasted a year of my life with you!! I hate you so much!” Boggart-Harry said.  
That’s when Draco broke down, falling onto his knees, sobbing loudly.  
Professor Lupin reacted immediately and stepped in front of Draco. The Boggart turned into a full moon to which the man only said “Ridikkulus” and the Boggart turned into a ballon and flew back into the closet.

Professor Lupin knelt next to the sobbing blond behind him. Everyone else in the room was quiet. Worried, maybe. Shocked or just surprised.  
“Are you alright, Draco?” he asked.  
Draco just sobbed “H-he hates me!”  
“Oh, Draco. No. He doesn’t. Just remember that what you saw was not real.”  
“But it-“ Draco started, but was interrupted when two arms wrapped around his waist. 

“Draco, darling. I am here and I don’t hate you.”  
Professor Lupin stood back up and turned to the other students “Class dismissed. I would be very thankful, if you could leave, as fast as possible, so I can take care of your fellow students.”  
Everyone did, as they was told and left.

“Are you going to be okay, Draco?” he asked.  
“Could you leave us alone for a second? I need to talk to Draco in private.” Harry asked.  
Professor Lupin nodded “Of course, Harry. If you need me, I will be outside.”  
With that he left.

“Draco, darling.” Harry said quietly “Please, calm down.”  
“You hate me!” he sobbed.  
“No, I don’t. What you saw, was-“  
“You said so yourself!!” he sobbed louder, but couldn’t help but cling to Harry.  
“I was just angry. I am so sorry for what I said. You insulted my parents and I was so angry at you. I should have never said so.” He started to rub Draco’s back.  
“But-“ the blond began.

“Draco.” Harry interrupted “I would never hate you.” He took a deep breath “I love you, Draco. So much.”  
The blond looked up, before hugging Harry tightly, before he sobbed again.  
“Draco, please don’t cry. I-“  
“You idiot. I’m crying because I am so happy. I love you, too.”  
“That’s great, darling.” Harry smiled and hugged him tighter “I guess, we made up.”  
“So no more ignoring me then?” Draco smiled.  
“No more ignoring you. I promise. I love you.” Harry smiled.  
“I love you, too.” Draco buried his face in Harry’s neck.

And Harry realized, he couldn’t stay mad at Draco for very long. He would always be the first to apologize. But if that meant, comforting Draco and not hurting him, he would gladly be the first to apologize, all the time.


End file.
